Amor, generacion tras generacion
by Platinum-knigh-moe
Summary: Misaki y Usagi viven su ida juntos y son invitados a la boda de Takano y Ritsu, algo que cambiara el futuro de ambas parejas, habra m-preg, yaoi, lemon


_**Aviso: Los FanFics y Oneshots que he escrito no me pertenece ni el autor, ni los personajes, ni el manga, anime, novela o pelicula**_

_**Hola, espero disfruten del primer capitulo de mi primer fic crossover entre 2 series anime del genero yaoi de la misma autora**_

* * *

Capitulo 1

Ritsu finalmente habia accedido a estar con Takano y casarse con el, pero no quería aceptar la idea de Takano de usar un "vestido de novias" y ritsu siempre se reusaba y Takano después decía que bromeaba, entonces el dia esperado llego, muchas personas habían acudido a la iglesia, entre ellos se encontraban Usami Akihico, Takahashi Misaki, Kisa, entrte otros amigos que trabajaban en la empresa con ellos. Takano lo esperaba en el altar y Misaki camino nervioso hasta ayi, se trago su orgullo para aceptar que lo quería y ahora hiva a casarse con el, su primer amor en la vida y ahora seria su esposo hasta que la muerte lo separara.

***Ritsu***

Me sentía demasiado nervioso, el estaba ayi esperándome, lanzándome miradas que yo sentía, llenas de amor, y otro sentimiento que no podía mencionar pero hacia que mi corazón latiera demasiado rápido, casi desbocado; camine hacia su lado, mientras lo contemplaba, su traje negro le quedaba bien, se veía . . no puedo decir hermoso, no sonaria bien . . . solo dire que le quedaba bien el traje, su rostro aun era firme, perfecto, aun sentía que rostro se tornaba un poco rojiza al ver su rostro.

Cuando llegue al altar sentí su mirada, intente calmarme y escuchar lo que el Juez decía, para decir las palabras adecuadas cuando llegara el momento del "si acepto", no podía concentrarme y no escuchaba lo que decían, estaba demasaido concentrado en las emociones que me surgían en mi pecho, casi no contesto cuando escuche que volvieron a llamarme

- Onodera Ritsu . . .

Me gire para verlo y escuchar lo que decía

- Aceptas a Takano Masamune para amarlo, cuidarlo, respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Y-yo – me sentía demasiado nervioso asi que lo dije de golpe – acepto

***Takano***

Lo veía, se veía hermoso, su rostro ruborizado y su tímida mirada era tan tierna para mis ojos, el era perfecto, aun recordaba la primera vez que lo hicimos, su pequeño rostro era adorable y ahora, aunque ya habían pasado años, nunca pude olvidarlo y ahora seria mío, solamente mío, podría hacerle lo que quisiera, se veía tan bien en ese traje blanco, le quedaba perfecto. . . no, en si él era perfecto, su rostro, su cuerpo, su interior, el era hermoso.

La verdad no me interesaba mucho la boda en si, lo que esperaba era que terminara la fiesta, que el tomara demás como aquella vez que celebramos que publicaran el manga del que estaba a cargo, lo que quería era hacerlo mío, toda la noche, las veces que quisiera, el iba a ser mío, y el ya no podría decir que fue una equivocación, que no era nada, que fue un accidente, ahora tenía que acostumbrarse, seria mío y los esposos en su luna de miel lo hacen.

- Takano Masamune

Gire para per al Juez y escuchar lo que decía

- Promete amar y respetar a Onodera Ritsu, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Eso y mucho mas . . .

- Entonces los declaro esposos, puede besar al novio

Sonreí, tome su rostro desde su barbilla y lo bese, apasionado pero sincero y tierno, quería que supiera bien como me sentía de poder decir que era mío, completamente mío en cuerpo y alma, escuche los aplausos de los presentes pero no les preste atención, estaba concentrado saborano los labios y los besos de mi amado Ritsu.

***Ritsu***

Escuche los aplausos, pero no podía concentrarme, Takano-san no me dejaba concentrarme, sus besos no me permitían pensar con claridad, hacia que mi mente estuviera en blanco y escuchara música de orquesta hermosa, sentí que pasaron horas en el beso hasta que me soltó y me giro junto con el hacia los invitados y los saludamos; muchos sonreían y nos felicitaban por la boda, yo solo agradecía sin saber qué hacer.

Llegamos a la fiesta y mi madre se acerco a mi con un ramo de flores, lo mire confundido

- ¿para que son?

- Para que las avientes

- ¿aventarlas? – estaba confundido - ¿pero porque?

- Es una costumbre en algunas bodas, la novia arroja el ramo y quien lo atrape será el proccimo en casarse

- ¡ pero soy hombre ¡

- Vamos hijo, por favor

- Está bien

Tome el ramo que tenía mi madre y camine hacia la pista de baile, donde Takano-san me esperaba, creo que el sabia el plan de mi madre, suspire y me gire mientras Takano hablaba

- Escuchen, van a arrojar el ramo, acérquense

Muchas de las mujeres se acercaron, incluso algunos amigos y un chico que nunca lo había visto, seguramente había venido con alguien más de la empresa, respire, cerré los ojos y arroje el ramo, escuche muchos gritos de mujeres que peleaban por alcanzarlo, sentí curiosidad, así que me gire para ver quien lo alcanzo y me sorprendí con lo que vi, el chico que nunca había visto tenía el ramo en sus manos, y parecía sonrojado.

***Misaki***

No se como Usagi-san me convenció de ir a la pista de baile para "atrapar el ramo" por lo que había visto en las películas, esa era cosa de mujeres, y yo no soy una mujer, pero de alguna forma accedí, había demasiadas mujeres, estaba seguro de que no existía la posibilidad de que lo atrapara.

Como lamento no haberme resistido a ir . . . no se como paso, pero atrape el ramo y todas las miradas se posaron en mi, inconscientemente sentí que me ruborice y solté el ramo y me fui a mi mesa a sentarme, se sentía avergonzado; Usagi-san se acerco a mi

- Vi que atrapaste el ramo

- Si – dije con pesar

- Sabes, por atraparlo te daré una sorpresa

- ¿una sorpresa? – las "sorpresas" de usagi-san no me gustaban mucho –no la quiero

- Pues la tendras, quieras o no

- Dije que no usagi-san

Lo ignore y comencé a beber un poco para calmarme, no estaba conciente de cuantas copas llevaba, pero vi como usagi-san se acerco a mi

- Misaki, ya basta

- Eh – un poco ebrio - ¿ pero por que?

- Ya tomaste mucho, vamos, te llevare a la habitación

- Esta bien

Caminamos hasta nuestro cuarto en el hotel, usagi-san me sujeto todo el camino para que no me callera, pero en cuanto llegamos a la habitación. . . me arrepentí de haber tomado y haber atrapado el ramo . . .

***Usagi-san***

Lleve a Misaki a la habitación, estaba ebrio, pensé que podría aprovechar esa oportunidad para volver a hacerlo mío, como siempre, pero ahora no tendría mucha fuerza para impedirlo, asi que en cuanto llegamos a la habitación lo bese y lo pegue a la pared.

El no tenia fuerzas para impedirlo, y yo disfrutaba eso

- ¿Q-que haces Usagi-san?

- Que parece que hago Misaki – sonreí pervertidamente – te boy a hacer mio

- N-no, basta – me intentaba empujar – detente

- Como me pides que me detenga - comencé a desabrocharle la camisa y la corbata – cuando tu me tentaste a hacerlo . . .

- ¿Y-yo te tente?

Era divertido discutir con el ebrio

- Si, primero atrapaste el ramo – comencé a besar su cuello y morderlo – y después te emborrachaste , tú me tentaste Misaki

Baje a su pecho y comencé a besar y lamer sus tetillas mientras escuchaba sus gemidos, amaba escuchar esos sonidos, baje mi mano hacia su entrepierna y comencé a masajear esa parte, comenzaba a ponerse húmeda, lo note porque el rostro de Misaki tornaba a un color rojizo y sus gemidos comenzaban a hacerse más sonoros, sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, aunque él no lo admitiera.

***Misaki***

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse demasiado, cuando usagi-san me tocaba siempre pasaba eso, no podía evitar gemir, no me gustaba admitirlo, pero cuando usagi-san me tocaba me sentía bien, no se en que momento paso pero llegamos a la cama, y usagi-san ya no traía puesta su camisa ni sus zapatos; yo solo conservaba mi ropa interior y la camisa, pero estaba abierta mientras sentía los besos y caricias que usagi-san me daba.

Entonces sentí como usagi-san me quitaba la ropa interior y masajeaba mi parte intima, mientras yo no podía evitar soltar gemidos, lo disfrutaba, era verdad, lo disfrutaba demasiado, pero era solo porque quería demasiado a Usagi-san, solo con él podía sentirme así…

- Misaki – lo escuche decir – ya voy a entrar

No entendí muy bien sus palabras hasta que sentí que entro, como siempre primero sentí dolor y después llego las oleadas de placer, se sentía bien, entraba y salía lenta y suavemente para no lastimarme, amaba eso de usagi-san, que fuera delicado conmigo . . . espera, ¿Qué dije?, ¿dije que amaba a usagi-san?, ya me hace efecto el alcohol.

Pasaron unos minutos y lo disfrutaba demasiado, pero aun no se que me hiso decir eso . . .

- Usagi-san

- ¿Qué pasa Misaki?

- Porfavor . . . d-dame mas

***Usagi-san***

Me sorprendió la petición de Misaki, el nunca me había pedido eso, seguramente era por el alcohol, sonreí, me sentía feliz al escuchar a Misaki diciéndome esas palabras, así que decidí complacerlo y le di mas, y escuchaba como sus gemidos cada vez se hacían más sonoros, amaba esa hermosa melodía que el me daba.

Yo era el maestro de ceremonias y el el hermoso equipo de instrumentos musicales, su melodía era perfecta y siempre la escuchaba cuando lo hacia mío, lo adoraba, adoraba todo su cuerpo, que solo me pertenecía a mi.


End file.
